Fuego & Agua
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Desgraciadamente para Magnolia, Juvia presenció ese beso... ... Sé que ésta pareja seguramente es de las más extrañas que hayáis visto en Fairy Tail, pero no se puede saber si algo te gusta si no lo has probado antes. Os invito a leer mi fic, aunque sea solo por curiosidad.


**Primero: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, són todos propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Segundo: Si, ya, sé muy bien que ésta pareja es de las más raras en Fairy Tail, pero vi algunas imágenes y me dije ¿por qué no? Hay que provar nuevas cosas para poder saber si nos gustan y, aunque no sea fan de la pareja, debo admitir que tampoco me desagrada. **

Lamentablemente para Magnolia, Juvia habia presenciado el beso entre Gray y Lucy hacia una semana, y desde aquel entonces no habia parado de llover sobre las calles de la ciudad como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y aquello era para la mayoría algo desagradable, pese a imaginar el motivo de las incesables lluvias acompañadas con truenos y rayos ferozes.

-¿Juvia ya ha descubierto la relación entre Gray y Lucy?- Dijo un Natsu algo desintersado a la peliblanca que le servía una bebida a él y a Happy con pocos ánimos.

-Supongo que sí. Sino, no habría un motivo para su estado de ánimo. Me pregunto cuantos días lleva sin salir de su habitación en Fairy Hills...

Natsu dió un largo y pesado suspiro.

La verdad era que sentía compasión por Juvia. Estar enamorada de un inútil como el cabeza de hielo no debía de ser algo fácil, y mucho menos si Gray no correspondía sus sentimientos. ¿Qué tenia de malo Juvia como para que a él le interesaran tan poco sus sentimientos?

-¡Aye sir!- Gritó animado Happy.- ¡Es Juvia!

El pelirosado se levantó de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, dónde una deprimida maga de agua entraba sin fuerzas ni ánimos, dirigiéndose hacia la barra del bar y pidiendo a Mirajane una bebida caliente ante la sorpresa de la peliblanca.

-¿Estás triste por culpa de Gray?- Dijo Natsu, ajeno a las caras de pánico y negación de los presentes, que pensaban que el joven no debía ir tan directo y mucho menos con un tema tan delicado como el amor de Juvia.

Ésta, sin embargo, no hizo nada especial. Sólo se quedó observando con ojos indiferentes el pelo rosa de Natsu.

Al final, se decidió a hablar.

-Gray y Lucy están saliendo.

-Oh, ya no añades el "-sama" detrás de ese nombre.- Para la sorpresa de todos, Juvia sonrió.

Mirajane le sirvió a la chica su chocolate caliente con una amplia sonrisa, intenando no parecer asustada de el aura que rodeaba a la peliazul. No era precisamente una aura agradable, pero aquello no parecía notarlo el Dragon Slayer del fuego.

-Juvia ha decidido olvidar a Gray.- La chica bebió un poco y dejó que la inundara la calidez del chocolate.

-¿Entonces por qué sigue lloviendo?

Cana, la más cercana, se acercó rápidamente a Natsu y le dijo que no fuera tan directo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?

-Puede que molestes a Juvia con tu indiscreción.- Se encogió de ombros y volvió a su tarea de beber vino, mientras Natsu se quedaba un poco confuso ante aquella reacción.

La verdad era que habia pensado en ir a pegar a Gray por hacerle sentir de ese modo a la maga de agua, pero se habia ido junto con Lucy a una misión.

-A Juvia no le molesta Natsu.- Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.- Le hace sentir bien.

-¡Bien!- El aludido se sienta algo más cerca de la chica y la rodea con un brazo, sonriendole ampliamente y provocando un más que obvio sonrojo den Juvia.- Entonces desahogate conmigo y luego vayamos a un lugar divertido para pasar las penas.

Durante un momento, ella no supo qué hacer. Luego, algo más animada pero a la vez triste comenzó a relatarle a Natsu todo lo que sucedió aquel día, cuando vió por casualidad a la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail dándose "muestras de afecto".

-... y Juvia se siente pequeña, inservible, y piensa que ha malgastado todo el tiempo. No sabe qué hacer a partir de ahora, porque siempre iba con Gray.- Apretó un poco más la taza caliente entre sus manos y dejó que un par de lágrimas la traicionasen bajando por sus mejillas.

-Juvia, no tienes que sentirte así.- Natsu le acerca un pauñuelo y le limpia ambas lágrimas sonriendo.- Y si no sabes qué hacer, puedes acompañarnos a Happy y a mi a pescar al lago.

La maga lo estuvo pensando un poco, pero al final aceptó.

-Mirad, parece que está dejando de llover.- Dijo una voz cualquiera, y todos vieron con asombro que, pese a seguir nublado, la lluvia estaba disminuyendo.

-Juvia va a acompañaros a ti y a Happy a pescar.- Sonrió, y se levantó para ir con el chico, que soltaba una risa sin un motivo aparente.

...

Llevaban una hora sentados los tres con las cañas de pescar, completamente indiferentes al hecho de que sus ropas se estaban llenando de barro o de que Happy les miraba de reojo con una sonrisita tonta.

Al cabo de un rato de escuchar la charla de Natsu, Juvia sonrió ampliamente.

-Natsu es más cálido que Gray.- Dijo.- A Juvia le agrada este lado tuyo.

El chico amplió aun más su sonrisa y se acercó a la peliazul con los brazos abiertos, dandole a entender a la chica que le podia dar un abrazo. Y asi lo hizo.

Se hundió entre los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos del pelirosado y se hechó a llorar, desahogando su penas en él.

-Cuando Gray vuelva, le voy a dar una buena paliza por hacer llorar a una chica como tú.

-Natsu dice cosas muy amables.- Sollozó ella.- Gray nunca me dijo nada así.

-Eso es porque Gray tiene helado hasta el cerebro.- Acarició la cabeza de Juvia con un gesto amable y le dió un beso amable en sus azules cabellos.- Él no sabe lo que tiene.

La chica sonrió algo avergonzada por el cumplido del pelirosado, y dejó que él estrechara un poco más sus brazos, sintiéndose a salvo y encontrando en ellos un refugio para soltar sus penas.

-Natsu no se siente frío.- Dijo.- Él es una persona muy amable...

El chico se sonrojó un poco y separó a la chica de él con los ojos entornados. De nuevo, peligrosamente cerca, aunque no lo suficiente como para desagradar a Juvia. De hecho, le gustaba aquella cercanía, y se sentía increiblemente relajda en los brazos del mago de fuego.

-¿Es muy pronto para pedirte un beso?- Dijo casi sin pensar el chico.

No, no lo era. Juvia tenia ganas de enamorarse, y habia sentido algo que con Gray nunca sintió: la calidez de unos brazos que la resguardaran del exterior. Y aquella era una sensación que no queria perder.

-Juvia no cree que lo sea.- Sonrió, y dejó que Natsu la besara con una dulzura que no imaginó en Gray.

_Eso es porque Natsu no es Gray_, dijo para sí misma, dejándose abrazar por él.

**Bueno, ahora que lo habéis leido podéis decirme y criticarme tanto como querais. **

**:)) Aunque la pareja tal vez no sea vuestra favorita, quisiera saber vuestra opinión.**


End file.
